


NothingButLove

by TheBiggestQ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestQ/pseuds/TheBiggestQ
Summary: 名字瞎起的





	NothingButLove

**Author's Note:**

> 头牌和金主的故事  
> 忘了有没有口嗨的前因后果了 找到了再补吧

李泰容赤着脚被人逼在墙上，唇舌难舍难分，黄旭熙顺着他的大腿往上摸，勾起了衬衫的衣摆。内裤就是一块简简单单的三角蕾丝布，把前面和后面遮住，前后穿条线系在腿上，黄旭熙手勾着蝴蝶结，膝盖顶进李泰容两腿之间暧昧地摩擦着。

“唔…呃”

和说好的有那么不太一样，李泰容不知道自己会被黄旭熙带走，他的眼神就从来没打量过这个尚存稚气的男人，摸不透就只能被人摆布。睾丸隔着布料被黄旭熙的腿一点点刺激着，前端慢慢挺立，李泰容情不自禁的往前挺腰，一条腿挂到了黄旭熙的腰上，感受到了黄旭熙腿间那早已鼓起的一包。

李泰容今天涂的唇蜜是粉红色的，此时有一些粘在了黄旭熙的嘴巴上，红嫩的舌头被黄旭熙吸吮着，衬衫的扣子被一个个解开，领口顺着掉了下来露出了美丽的前胸。黄旭熙舔了舔乳晕，李泰容难耐地哼了一声，乳头被吸地又红又肿，显得整个乳房好像都比之前大了一圈。李泰容被黄旭熙丢在床上，衬衫倒成了绑住双手的纽带，他还晕头转向的，下身突然一凉，然后被紧紧的包裹在湿润的口腔内。李泰容忍不住脚趾蜷缩，嘴巴里止不住地呻吟。

“啊嗯…哈…哈…”

又晕又舒服的，李泰容也形容不出这种感觉到底有多奇妙了，他只知道黄旭熙的舌头此时此刻正在绕着自己的阴茎打圈，整个龟头被他吸在嘴里舔来舔去，他只能说“我好晕…求求你…慢一点…啊…”

晕的也不止李泰容一个，黄旭熙的头也好晕，刚刚两个人接吻的时候他就快缺氧了，看见美人香肩露出来的时候他整个人又要失控了，他贪恋着这副白皙胴体的每一寸肌肤，这个想法是在看见他的那一刹那中产生的，他觉得李泰容很美，美到他很想去践踏，美到他很想去占有。他想把李泰容嘴上的红吻掉，尽管他不知道那颜色究竟是口红还是他本身就格外诱人，让人忍不住去侵犯一番。这就是李泰容的吸引力，不知道从什么时候开始他变得受捧，每个进场的男人总会把视线落在他的身上，总有人对他的床流连忘返，妄想沉溺于这温柔乡中不愿醒来。

精液顺着黄旭熙的嘴角流了下来，他也不是有什么特殊的癖好，只是李泰容让他做什么的时候他总喜欢反着来。李泰容羞着说：“我要…射…你…把嘴…”

黄旭熙一笑，我还就不把你那玩意儿吐出来呢，又腥又黏的半透明液体填满了口腔，他第一反应是让李泰容自己喝下去，李泰容偏过头去，黄旭熙没好气的问：“你是嫌弃我还是嫌弃自己，我是做的不好？”

李泰容乖乖地把黄旭熙嘴角的精液舔干净，舌尖连着黄旭熙的门牙上下左右转了一圈，黄旭熙满意的笑，托起李泰容的屁股，早已硬邦邦的下体插入早就润滑好的甬道。

“操…你没带套…”

“我又没病，还是说你有病？”

“滚你…啊…你别那么快…”

李泰容最讨厌的就是迎合客人，服务至上的理念在他这里的体现就是客人脱光衣服在床上躺好就可以了，谁知道自己有一天也会遇见把自己手捆住不按节奏硬来的主。不过长度刚好，还挺粗，顶到前列腺的时候不至于太难受，刺激的又刚刚好，李泰容只好一边舒服着一边心里暗自生气。黄旭熙每次挺进去的时候还会抬抬腰，方向挺进去的时候下压，李泰容的阴茎每次都得跟着颤一次，他看着李泰容的表情就知道他早就爽的不知道怎么回答了，只会哼哼唧唧地回复自己。

“我有点后悔，应该让你帮我吹一次的，”看着李泰容一张一合的嘴，黄旭熙喃喃道。

“你应该把我手松开，我给你撸也能让你爽翻天，”李泰容得意的一笑，“我衬衫好贵的…你却拿来当手铐了…”

黄旭熙一停，刮了一下李泰容鼻梁，“等下次。下次你绑我。”

李泰容忍不住白了一眼，突然的快感又让他忍不住仰起头：“你什么变…啊…啊呃…”

黄旭熙几下深挺，刺激的李泰容前面又来了一次，喷的自己胸口全是白浊，他一次比一次快，黏液从交合出连着根部滴落，伴随着黄旭熙的闷哼，半白的液体一股股射入李泰容的后穴，从缝隙中漏了出来。黄旭熙起身解开衬衫上的扣子，李泰容的双手撤到两边，手腕上被勒了两道不小的红痕。

 

>>>

 

其他人正奇怪着呢，李泰容这次才十一点就说要换班，穿着那件单薄的吊带就上了电梯，别人问都听到他回答早就被预约了，都纷纷猜着这次是把工作推了又去陪哪个老板呢。

打开房门，李泰容见床上人早就准备好了，他身上的衣服脱了系在人手腕上，吻了那人的鼻尖，腿一跨，坐在那人腿间俯身舔弄起半勃的性器，灵活的舌头顺着阴茎上的青筋往上走，一边含着一边感叹：“唔…你的…好大啊…”

“大不大你上次不是体会过了吗，”那人熟悉的冷笑让李泰容觉得不爽，快速的吞吐的几下来了一个深喉，龟头深深的快要探到喉头，听着黄旭熙随之而来的沉重的呼吸，李泰容吐出阴茎，坐起身子来握着黄旭熙的，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊…”他忍不住闭上眼的一句喘息，勾进了黄旭熙的心里，李泰容明显感觉到体内的那根有了点变化，提起胯来上移，龟头摩擦过敏感点的时候李泰容体内仿佛电流闪过，房间里只有李泰容的呻吟和黄旭熙的闷哼，天花板上的灯反射着二人的倒影，呈着一个大大的倒T型。


End file.
